vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
SciFri
Who is SciFri? SciFri is a questionable yet wholesome and dorky holy knight who is loyal to Chipz and is slowly trying to be better around girls. Later on, after winning the heart of the girl he successfully romanced with the help of Chipz, AHFaeliyx, SciFri became the right-hand man of Chipz, establishing his position as one of the said vampire's most loyal friends, allies, and bodyguards in the Crossover War between Chipz and Joey Bagels. On the Date of June 18, 2018 SciFri has been officially absolved from his Duty as Chipz's right hand while he officially rescinded his own oath to said Vampire thanks to the rather heated and recent disagreement between them both over Chipz's first and adoptive Daughter, Nanoade, who Chipz absolutely didn't want to include in their war against Joey Bagels, which had ended with a bitter tone in the air after all was said and done. History While visiting public worlds together with Chipz SciFri met Faelyix. With wingman guidance from Chipz and tips on wooing women, he helped him set up a date with her. As of May 16th, Faelyix accepted SciFri's advances and became his girlfriend. Although, on June 7th, Faelyix broke up with him. SciFri would later begin dating Archangel creation, Folkona. Since then many things have occurred including ScFri losing his angel's grace after gaining Leviathan's grace. SciFri and the Renegades have fought Don causing the death of SciFri though he has been revived by the guardians, MissUniverse, Faelyix, and Azreal. SciFri has accepted Arcadum's offer to teach him the dark arts. After Arcadum stated the light has abandoned you, embrace the dark(or something similar). Equipment Enchanted Armor: WIP Holy Swords: "Blades of Storm": A set of holy blades passed down onto SciFri after he was done with his Knight training. One Blessed Lightning sword was passed down by SciFri's father to him. In Paladin Form, he can call lightning down with it. He originally swore this sword to Chipz in Cycle 6, but took back his pledge due to decisions that Chipz made near the end of the cycle. He attempts to swear this sword to Chipz again in the next cycle and Chipz refuses his pledge, asking SciFri instead to be his friend. One Blessed Wind sword was passed down by SciFri's mother. In Paladin Form, he can call air and wind down with it. He has sworn this sword to Folkona. It has been damaged or broken by Cor Vous. Powers and Abilities Note most of his powers are only usable in paladin form. General Enhancement: His abilities, stamina, power, and other attributes are generally boosted. Holy Light: Can be used as a holy beam weapon or as a healing beam. Lightning Smite: Can call down lightning with his Blessed Lightning Sword. Ignis Rune: Gifted to SciFri by Arcadum, Use unknown. Alternative roleplaying personas *Charles Winchester Gideon the IVth - A silly magician character in typical Final Fantasy / JRPG fashion *Book - A temporary character featured in Chipz spiritual journey at the end of his Season 4 story arc. Trivia *SciFri once said, "I would gladly die so that Chipz can go have coffee with a cute anime cat girl." during the crossover. *SciFri once tried to romance two Jessica clones at club rogue before meeting Fae... It earned him the title Unholy Knight/Fallen Knight, but it didn't work out. *On the 30th after getting a donation asking about it, SciFri confirmed liking butt stuff. *On the 4th of June SciFri said, "I'm not the big gay I'm the small gay" *As of June 7, 2018, on Thursday, SciFri broke up his relationship with his now ex-girlfriend, one AHFaelyix. *On July 5th SciFri asked Folkona to marry him. *SciFri stole the 'Cute Mute Crusaders' book from the legends archive on 7/30/2018. He stuck it in his left pocket. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/scifri *Twitter: https://twitter.com/scifri_ Gallery SciFri.jpg|At Club Rogue SciFri2.jpg|SciFri at the Beach House SciFri confronting Chipz.jpg|SciFri confronting Chipz during a dramatic moment FaeFri.png|Fan art of SciFri and Faelyix (by Aran Cheshire) SciFriLoli.jpg|SciFri's loli avatar SciFriPink.jpg|SciFri's Kanna cosplay Roflgator and SciFri.jpg|SciFri and Roflgator; SciFri finds Roflgator "imposing" Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction